A second generation force field was developed for the simulations of proteins, nucleic acids, and many small molecules including potential drugs. Work continues on parameter development for small molecules. This force field is used by many researchers throughout the world. Although I am currently employed in industry, my involvement with this project is ongoing; I use the Computer Graphics Laboratory computational resources for parameter development and to maintain parameter files associated with the AMBER software.